Together
by thequeenofuniicorns
Summary: Rewriting of the Doccubus scene in 4x12. OS.


"I chose you and you broke my heart."

Hearing those words from Bo hurt Lauren more than she ever thought. She wanted to say something, anything to make things better. She already said that everything she did, everything she was still doing was for Bo. What else could she do?

And so she said, the only thing that came into her mind, "I'm sorry."

"For what are you sorry for, exactly?" Bo asked.

"For having hurt you, for everything that happened between us." Lauren replied.

"You're not the only one to blame." Bo said with a guilty tone.

Lauren could hear the guilt in Bo's voice and that broke her heart ever more. "I'm the one who's asked for the break. " she said in a attempt to make Bo feel better.

"And I'm the one who's given you reasons to do that."

"Bo…"

"No please, Lauren, don't try to make me feel better." Bo said in an assured tone. This time she was ready to take the responsibility of her mistakes."I know that I haven't been the best girlfriend of the world. I didn't treat you like I should have."

"And I should've talked to you instead of running away and giving up on us."

Both of them had their wrong in this messy situation. None of them was to blame more than the other. The biggest problem between the Doctor and the Succubus had always been their lack of effective communication. A lot of trouble between them could have been avoided these last years if they had just talked to each other instead of talking to others or running away.

But despite everything the love between them was still more than real.

Even if Bo could've been with anyone she wanted, the only one that she ever loved was Lauren Lewis. But she was afraid to have missed her chance with the love of her life. She knew that Lauren still cared about her, at least enough to put herself in danger to protect her. But did Lauren still love her the way she used to do? Or was it too late?

Bo was anxious of the answer she could get, but if she wanted to try to fix her mistakes she had to be brave enough to ask this question. "Do you still love me?"

Lauren stared at Bo, surprised and confused by this question. Did she still love her? Of course. She wouldn't be here at this very moment if that wasn't the case.

The two women were silent, lost in each other's eyes.

Lauren didn't know what to say. She wanted to give them another chance, but her tendency to overthink everything gave her the fear that things could end badly like last time.

"Please, Lauren, answer me. I need to know." Bo spoke, her anxiety rising. She really couldn't wait any longer.

Lauren's lips curled in a slight smile, "Of course, I love you. I wouldn't be here otherwise." she said with the softest voice.

Bo smiled, relieved by this answer. And then she decided to ask another important question, "Do you think you could give us another chance?"

Lauren's eyes widened in surprise at this question that she didn't expect at all, "What ?"

"I mean… when we will get out of all this mess. When all of this will be fixed, do you think our relationship could be fixed?" Bo asked, her heart pounding in a way that made her realize how anxious she was.

An anxiety that Lauren was able to sense from the way Bo gazed at her as she slightly bit her bottom lip while she waited for her to answer.

After long seconds of silence, Lauren finally said, "I really want to say yes, Bo."

"But?" Bo spoke quietly.

"How could I be sure that it's not going to end like last time?" Lauren asked, voicing her fears to get hurt again.

"Because I understand what I did wrong. I have been so focused on myself that I didn't take the time to understand you. I've made you think that your feelings had less importance than mine. And I didn't treat you the way you deserve. I've made you forgot how much I love you and there're no words in the world to express how much I regret to have done that." Bo said, apologizing the way she had wanted to do for over a year.

"As I said earlier, you're not the only one to blame in this story." Lauren replied, not wanting Bo to carry all the guilt of their past mistakes. She knew she had her wrong too. She paused a couple of seconds and continued. "If we want our relationship to work this time… we will have to learn to communicate better."

Bo's anxiety started to fade away at Lauren positive answer. She was hopeful again. Her face lit up with the brightest smile. "I really wanna kiss you now."

Lauren grinned, "Do it, then."

As they moved closer to each other, Bo put her hands around Lauren's beautiful face before slowly putting her lips on hers. They both moaned quietly at this contact and pulled each other close when their tongue began mingling together.

It had been a while since they hadn't kissed, both of them savored this magic instant. They had missed each other so much.

When they stared to feel breathless, their lips parted at the same time but their body were still in close proximity.

Bo pressed her lips together, savoring Lauren's taste that was still on them.

After she'd caught her breath, Lauren smiled, "You always leave me breathless."

"You too, doctor." Bo chuckled soflty, her eyes sparkling in happiness.

They both felt so happy in this very moment that they had forgotten the world around them for a while. Until another detail came into Lauren mind.

"And… what are you going to do about Rainer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well technically you are still together..."

"I...Yes… " Bo was ashamed to admit that she had completly forgotten about him since Lauren had entered the room. "I'm not in love with him, he knows that. I will talk to him. Don't worry about that." she said, trying to reassure the only one she loved.

"But you still need to feed off others and no matter how much we could work on our issues, that's not something that could change."

Lauren was in love with Bo and she wanted to be with her, she was certain of that but there still was so many things against them.

"I know." Bo sighed. Sometimes she really wished to be human. Even if she had accepted her true nature and was proud of it. Her needs as succubus were always between them. But still, she knew she could do better than last time. "I think, maybe we should set up more rules that -no Dyson- It won't always be easy Lauren. But I know we can find solutions. Together." She spoke, determined to make things work.

Lauren smiled when she felt how much Bo wanted their relationship to work this time. "Together." she said with the same determination.

"You're still aligned to the dark Fae." Bo pointed out.

"It's a good thing that you're unaligned then, my sweet succubus." Lauren drawled with a seductive voice.

Bo couldn't resist the urge to taste the delicious lips of her girlfriend. She smiled as she cupped Lauren's cheeks and connected their lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

"Besides, Bo, I'm yours." Lauren smiled.

"I love you, Lauren, so much." Bo couldn't resist to say as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I love you too." Lauren beamed.

They were lost in each other's eyes, basking in their reconnection and newfound happiness until Lauren remembered that her girlfriend still had the world to save. She also had some work to do on her own.

"Get out of here, Succubus. Destiny's calling." she said softly.

"You're right. I better go. See you soon." Bo replied.

"See you soon." Lauren smiled.

Bo stepped away and started to go but before leaving the room, she spun around and shifted closer to the blonde who still stood in the room. She cupped swiftly Lauren's cheek with the deepest need of tasting her lips before going into this war. Kissing Lauren Lewis was all she needed to have strength to fight her next battle.

When they parted, once again, Bo pressed her lips together to savor a little while longer the taste of the woman she loved as she stared deeply into Lauren's beautiful brown eyes before smiling at her.

Lauren smiled back at her softly and lovingly.

Bo's smile widened, now she was ready to save the world and getting back to the woman she loved afterwards.

* * *

So, that's the first time I post anything here. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
